charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Josephjames6
Welcome! Template Simple, go to an article with the template that you want to use. Click on "edit" and look at the bottom. You should see this "Pages transcluded onto the current version of this page: template ...". I hope this helps :) --TheBook 14:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :But on some articles it says: "View Source", so you aren't allowed to edit it. By the way, I would like your template. And, is there any way to edit the categories, example: Favorite character(s) to Favorite character? Josephjames6 14:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I just found this: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Templates I hope that helps. And as far as I know, you can't rename a category unless you make a new one and add it on every article. --TheBook 18:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Deviation When was this power used or mentioned? --TheBook 22:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :To me it just sounds like Telekinesis. But as long as the articl has some examples from the show I think it's alright. --TheBook 22:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Animation GIFs Yes, I made them but I don't understand why they don't move in the article's. I've made other gifs before and they work fine. I'll remake them and re-upload them. And sure I could make you one :) --TheBook 19:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I remade three GIFs, re-uploaded them but they still won't work in the articles! I don't understand how the ones you upload work and mine don't. It can't be the size, I checked that already. I've used the same program too, so I really don't understand why the won't work. --TheBook 20:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Do your RESEARCH The title of the comic is Morality Bites... Again. It is both listed as this on Zenescope, news room, amazon. Try googling the title and quit changing it without your facts. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: I didn't say it was. "SonOfHalliwell" did. Get your facts straight. Josephjames6 19:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Morality Bites... Back You're talking about the "are" in the sentence? If so, I missed that little one alright. . --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :If I make all these grammatically statements, please do talk about them against me and tell me what's wrong instead of complaining about it. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Um... there was a bunch of missing words in your sentences. That's also gramatically incorrect. Josephjames6 19:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) GIF Dimensions All you have to do after you get done saving the gif upload it and add it to a page and modify how big you want it to be. Categories Would you stop adding those categories to pages that have nothing to do with powers? Shanebeckam 21:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I concur with Shane Spider Demon Get your facts straight, the Spider Demon was destroyed by the Ogre not the power of three. Also the categories you create are exactly the same as ones that already exist. Copy and Pasting Galleries Can you stop copy and pasting galleries to season articles? You are totally screwing up the articles, covering pictures of the credits. Those picture are unnecessary in the season articles. ::Sorry, I just thought it would be helpful to have pictures from the season on the season's article. Josephjames6 21:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::If you use the following inside the arrow brackets, then the slideshow works. ::gallery type="slideshow" position="left" ::Use this instead of just the regular gallery type=slideshow thing. ::Post the gallery directly under the written information in the first paragraph. see season 8 article for example. :: ::I recomended you stop doing it all together. It's quite obvious your doing it to get more points for the badge thing. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 06:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Since you've been back, Just wanted to pass this note along: Just a friendly reminder, When images are uploaded, please remember to categorize/tag them. Here is a list of categories incase you need it. Policy Also, if you move around or use images that were already on the Wiki, please check to see if they are categorized. If not, please help us by adding a tag. Thank so much! We are really trying to finally get all the images categorized...as it's gone on for far too long! :) Thanks! -- 19:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the message. Josephjames6 19:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::*They are all in templates now. We really only change them if it needs spelling fixing, etc. The images in them need to stay the same, etc. Hope that helps, and happy editing :) 20:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::*Go as if you were to edit a page. Hit Source Code and copy the Template Infobox- the info between the brackets. Then copy and paste that into the search box. It should find it for you... Hope that helps. :) 20:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Images/Categorizing Please remember to categorize/tag. I sent the first reminder, so this will have to count as your Warning #1. If you upload comic pictures, you can use tag "Images by episode/comic". Thanks. 02:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the whole Charmed Novels messing up!Im terribly sorry..! 14:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Novels Sorry about the whole Charmed Novels messing up!Im terribly sorry..! 87.202.120.128 14:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC)